


Kanjou butsuke aeru yatsu (Someone you can show your feelings to)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [12]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Aishiteru yo.” he said, with his best bass voice and his demon tongue, tilting his head on the side and winking.And Yuya groaned because, as usual, he was right.





	Kanjou butsuke aeru yatsu (Someone you can show your feelings to)

**Title:** Kanjou butsuke aeru yatsu (Someone you can show your feelings to)

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 1.164

**Prompt:[286\. Demon tongue](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** The story refers to ItaJan’s episode from 2017.06.28. Title is from Takaki Yuya’s Oretachi no Seishun.

 

 

“You get turned on by really weird stuff.”

Yuri’s voice was flat, but Yuya knew he wasn’t really mad.

They had just finished shooting for the Donpishana episode of ItaJan, and he had dragged Yuri to an empty room, starting to kiss him as soon as the door had closed behind them.

“I’m not turned on.” he clarified, and for good measure he pressed himself against him, proving it. “I just...” he paused, shrugging. “I don’t know. Wanted to be with you, and home it’s really far.” he explained, smiling to him, then kissing him again, slower, enjoying the feeling of the younger’s lips against his own. “And anyway...” he said, pulling back a little, frowning. “How do you even know what this is about?”

“ _Please_.” Chinen said, sarcastic. “I’ve known you forever, Yuya. I know how your mind works.”

“Okay, I’ll bite. What was it?” the elder asked, now pulling completely away from his body, crossing his arms and backing off until he was leaning against the edge of the table set in the middle of the room.

Yuri sighed theatrically, going closer to him, bringing his hand to his tie, playing a little with it, looking straight into his eyes.

“ _Aishiteru yo_.” he said, with his best bass voice and his demon tongue, tilting his head on the side and winking.

And Yuya groaned because, as usual, he was right.

“I hate you.” he muttered, shaking his head. Chinen chuckled.

“What now? I tell you I love you and your answer is that you hate me? I've got feelings too, you know?” he made fun of him, then he tiptoed and tried to kiss him, but the elder turned his head to prevent him from doing just that.

“Do you, really?” he said, arching an eyebrow, then sighing. “It’s been awkward.” he pointed out, finally caving and leaning down to kiss his boyfriend.

“Still, it made you want to drag me...” he looked around, grimacing. “What the hell is this room anyway?”

“Never saw anyone coming here before. It should be safe, whatever it is.” Yuya shrugged. “And yes, it made me want to drag you here and kiss you. But I can't be sure as to way, I never trust my reactions whenever you’re involved.”

Yuri smirked, then he pressed more against him.

“I trust them.” he reassured him, kissing him again. “I’m sure they’re picturing the worst stuff, out there. At least I think we’re going to make sure no one is really going to come inside this room anymore.”

Yuya glared at him, flicking his forehead.

“They better not. They already teased me enough as it is. I’ve never hated so much to have cameras on us.”  he commented, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist, distractedly brushing his hands down his back.

“France, every single second of it. ItaJan, when they dressed us up as girls. The Jump-ing tour, when I’ve dressed as Yankumi and tried to kiss you. Every single performance of Kumo no Ito we made for the TEN tour. And the making of Hey! Say! 7.” he finished, looking pretty smug.

“Some of this stuff has happened like eleven years ago Yu, how in the world do you rem…” he started to complain, but then stopped. “Did you just mention the Hey! Say! 7 thing?” he asked then, blushing.

Yuri’s grin grew wider.

“Come on, Yuya. You’re not subtle, like at all. You were so uncomfortable it was almost impossible to ignore.” he mocked him, then he gave him a theatrical sigh. “But don’t worry. I’ve made peace a long time ago with the fact that you were a pervert back then. Worked out pretty good for me, after all.” he extended a hand, bringing it to his face, and despite the fact that he was messing with him, that gesture felt surprisingly tender.

“You were the one who kept pushing himself on me though.” the elder said, his teeth clenched.

“I was thirteen, Yuu.” the younger pointed out. “Far from me to have any bad intention toward you.”

“Brat.” Takaki muttered, then he sighed. “Anyway, you may be right. There _have_ been other moments during our career where I've felt awkward in front of the camera. But this was pretty bad. Kei and Daiki couldn’t stop teasing about how much of a precise impression of me you gave.”

Chinen smiled, and there was nothing mischievous about it now.

“I must’ve done a pretty good job if I made them forget so easily about the way Hikaru’s impression went down.” he said, shrugging. “I don’t know. Kind of came natural.”

Yuya whined, leaning down to hide in the crook of his neck.

“Just, how many times do I actually say that to you for you to make it so perfect?” he murmured against his skin.

“Too many.” Yuri replied, blunt. “Never enough.” he added then, and his voice was softer.

“Mh, is that so?” Yuya grinned, relishing the heat of the younger’s body pressed against his own. “Are you sure I don’t have to tone it down a little? I wouldn’t want to pass as the clingy one.” he joked, pulling back a little and looking at him again. “Even though you did your part well enough. Yamada guessed it was me in four questions, that’s pretty impressive.”

“Come to think about it.” Yuri said, wincing. “It’s all your fault if I didn’t make the finals.” he pointed out, taking a step back and looking at his boyfriend, annoyed.

“You’ve sabotaged yourself!” the elder contradicted him, shaking his head. “It’s not my fault if you know me too well.”

“It’s not my fault that you’re like an open book.” Yuri told him. “And damn Hikaru waited for me to answer to every question first, so it’s not like I could just go with his answers. And I couldn’t blatantly lie, I don’t cheat like Yamada.”

“Yuri.” Yuya stopped him, taking his face in his hand, chuckling. “Say it again.”

“What? That Yamada is an untrustworthy cheat? I’ll write that on the walls if you want me to.” he said, but he knew what Yuya was talking about.

“Yuri...” was all the elder said, pulling him closer.

 _“Aishiteru yo.”_ the younger told him, to tell the truth still pretty proud of himself for how much he managed to sound just like Takaki.

But apparently, the elder wasn’t satisfied with it.

“Not me. You.”

Yuri took his sweet time. He pressed himself further into Yuya’s embrace, nosing at his chin and up, until their mouths were pressed together.

“Aishiteru.” he whispered against his lips. He felt Yuya smile, a hint of smugness in it, and he shook his head. “How about you let me hear the real thing now?” he demanded, biting the elder’s lower lip playfully.

Yuya laughed, wrapping his arms around him and looking straight into his eyes.

“Aishiteru yo, Chinen Yuri.”

And it was very much alike, but it made all the difference for Yuri.


End file.
